One Shot, One Kill
by Methos2523
Summary: It had been five years since Xander Harris had left Sunnydale, six years since Halloween gave him the kick in the rear he needed to get himself out of that damned town and make something of himself. He'd just never imagined he would actually meet the man that had changed so much for him all those years ago, a man until now, he'd thought was just a figment of someone's imagination.


**TITLE:** One Shot, One Kill

**DISCLAIMER:** All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, the NCIS universe belongs to Shane Brennan and Donald P. Bellisario… nothing is mine, only the extremely twisted idea...

* * *

**March 22, 2005**

Surprisingly the NCIS building was actually quiet for once, with Kate and DiNozzo still on flight returning from Paraguay, the paperwork regarding Percell and their active case had already been neatly typed up by McGee and reviewed, it was now just sitting on his desk waiting for him to take it up to the Director's office and have it filed away.

"Go home McGee," Gibbs said simply, not bothering to even look up as he stood up from his desk, collecting the file together ready to finish up himself. A quick glance earlier had told him that McGee was still in shock after witnessing Purcell's execution live on the MTAC feed.

"You sure boss? I can…" McGee trailed off as Gibb's cell phone started to buzz, watching as he looked at it oddly before Gibbs actually smiled at the phone.

"Yes I'm sure," Gibbs shook his head at McGee's concerned. "Gibbs." He said simply as he flipped open the phone and sat back down at his desk. "Sicinski, it's been too long." He said, smiling as he leaned back in the chair and remembered the last time he had actually spoken to Nick. It must have been three, maybe four years ago, when Sicinski got his promotion to Master Sergeant through, and transferred back to Stone Bay and attached to Camp Lejeune as an instructor.

"Ok boss, if you need me…" McGee trailed off as Gibbs simply nodded at him. "See you tomorrow." He said with a nod back, collecting his things and leaving Gibbs to his mysterious phone call.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" Gibbs asked with a smile, thinking back to the times over in Iraq when he served alongside Sicinski in the STA Platoon attached to the Desert Storm squads on mission.

"More of a puzzle Gunny," Sicinski's voice came back over the line. "No subtle way to ask this one, so I'm just gonna come out with it."

"Well, spit it out then." Gibbs replied good naturedly.

"You don't have a son going through training here by any chance, do you Gunny?" Sicinski's voice came back over the line, actually causing Gibbs to pause and stare at the phone for a minute, wondering if he'd heard his old platoon mate correctly.

"A son? No, no children." Gibbs answered shortly, memories of Shannon and Kelly running dangerously close to the surface. He took a second, rubbing his head as he forced his mind to quiet, pushing the painful memories back down inside.

"Gotta tell you Gunny, there's a kid here..." Sicinski's voice trailed off. "Something about him, you ever have that feeling? Like you know the guy, fought with him, trust him…" Sicinski's voice trailed off again. "Damn Gunny, everything about this kid is screaming that I've fought with him before, but I know I haven't."

"Any good?" Gibbs asked, his curiosity raised.

"Re-enlisted July oh four, second tour before he came to me." Sicinski's voice came back over the line. "Yeah Gunny, he's good." Sicinski answered in a quiet voice. "Bit too good."

"Too good?" Gibbs asked, the tone of Sicinski's voice raising concerns of his own now.

"Went for Scout Sniper at the beginning of his fourth year, pretty much as soon as he reached LCP," Sicinski explained, reading off the file he'd got out to flick through. "Flew through his ten weeks at Pendleton, lots of praise from his CO and instructors, seems like the kid must have been born with an MSSR in his hand."

"How old?" Gibbs asked curiously, it wasn't every day that a recruit blew through their ten weeks at SS training, the Marine Scout Snipers were the best in the world, and they earned that reputation by only accepting the best of the best into their ranks, washouts through training were a regular occurrence, so to hear that a recruit 'flew through it' raised more than a few questions.

"Twenty five," Sicinski's voice came back. "Enlisted summer ninety nine straight out of school. Tour of Iraq, few other engagements, the usual…" Sicinski trailed off. "End of December oh two, promotion to Lance Corporal came through, same day he filed requesting Scout Sniper assignment."

"Sounds like he knew what he wanted." Gibbs nodded thoughtfully. It wasn't unusual for recruits to enlist in the marines already with a promotion and career plan in mind, to him it sounded like this kid had Sniper in his mind probably way before he enlisted.

"No argument there," Sicinski's voice came back with a hint of a smile.

"So? Why are you calling me?" Gibbs asked curiously. Not that it wasn't good to hear Sicinski's voice again, but he got the idea that this wasn't just a simple catch up call.

"Like I said Gunny, there's just something about this kid," Sicinski's voice explained. "Hard to put into words. The way he moves, his shots, damn Gunny, he ghosts just like you used to."

That last comment made Gibbs smile, ghost training was few and far between, and someone that could ghost effectively was treasured like liquid gold by the platoon they were assigned to. "Sounds like you like the kid." Gibbs replied with a hint of teasing to his old squad mate.

"Hell yeah," Sicinski replied quickly. "That's the problem." Sicinski paused, taking a deep breath and blowing it out. "Gunny, this kid, there's something about him, not off, not bad, but…"

"Something?" Gibbs asked, his voice dripping with curiosity. "Care to narrow it down?"

"He's you," Sicinski replied after a moment's pause. "Hell, training him, I could almost smell the desert back there with you and Flager. Everything about this kid is screaming that I've served with him back in Storm, it's in my gut Gunny, this kid…"

Gibbs paused, thinking, staring at the monitor in front of him even though it was simply displaying his desktop with nothing really to read. A marine's gut instinct was something to trust, and Sicinski's gut had saved them more than once back in the desert, he'd learned to trust it long ago.

"I'll be out there tomorrow." Gibbs explained simply.

"Thanks Gunny," Sicinski's voice came back. "Need you to see this, tell me I ain't going crazy here."

"I'll be there." Gibbs said reassuringly before snapping the phone shut, ending the call. He knew Sicinski wouldn't take it personally, he never ended calls with 'goodbye' or anything like that, they'd see each other soon enough.

Putting his phone back in his pocket he opened the desk drawer, grabbing his ID and gun and attaching them to his belt with practiced ease before picking up the folder on their latest case and moving away from the desk towards the stairs upto the MTAC room above them.

* * *

**March 23, 2005 **  
**11:07**

The drive down to Camp Lejeune had been a lot more pleasant than he remembered, though the last time he'd actually made the trip down through Jacksonville it had been on a case, so it had been four hours of Kate and DiNozzo arguing with each other in the car. Thankfully this trip had been made in peace and quiet, with only two stops for coffee on the way down.

As he pulled into the parking lot attached to the base he wound down his window automatically, pulling up his ID wallet and flipping to his NCIS ID with practiced ease as the marine on guard duty walked over.

"Yes sir," The marine nodded, glancing at the ID and then around the inside of the car. "Pop the trunk please sir." The marine half instructed and half asked, walking around the car while a second marine stood at the guard gate watching carefully.

"Sure thing," Gibbs nodded, having expected this already and did as requested, watching in the mirror as the guard opened the trunk fully, looked around for a moment before closed it again.

"Sir," The marine nodded as he came back to the driver's side window after checking around the car again. "You know the way?"

"Been here before," Gibbs nodded thoughtfully, though the last time he had been here was in the late eighties, but even in over twenty years the base hadn't changed that much from what he could see.

"Through the gate, parking's two twenty on your left." The marine said with a nod before he turned to the other marine guard and signalled for him to open the gates.

"Thank you," Gibbs nodded, the marine's instructions fitting with his memory perfectly as he rolled up the window, waiting until the gates were fully opened before driving through and on into the main compound.

As he parked up it was clear to him that the base hadn't changed at all since he was here for his training back in eighty six, he remembered reporting for advanced Scout Sniper training like it was yesterday, and the base still held lots of fond memories for him that were pushing to the surface as the sounds and smells of the base flooded his senses.

Getting out of the car he looked around, smiling at the buildings and layout that hadn't changed an inch, even twenty years later he could still find his way around the base and exterior training areas in the dark, like any good sniper could.

Walking to the main base he smiled at the recruits that were being pushed through the twenties for the day, marching around outside proudly, with other marines running the tactical course in the distance. He smiled as he saw the doors open ahead of him, with Master Sergeant Sicinski coming through them to greet him.

"Gunny, thanks for coming." Master Sergeant Sicinski said, smiling as he approached Gibbs and held out his hand.

"Good to see you again," Gibbs nodded back, taking the offered hand. "It's been a while."

"Too long," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded thoughtfully. "I brought you the kid's file."

"Tell me about him first," Gibbs said as Sicinski turned to lead them back into the main compound and out of the noon sun.

"Three weeks in," Master Sergeant Sicinski started to explain as they walked. "Actually, let me start at the beginning."

"Always a good place to start." Gibbs nodded thoughtfully.

"About three weeks ago the twenty five reported as expected, we're down six already by the way," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained. "First drill, I knew there was something about this kid. The way he moved, marshalled his weapon, just a gut feeling." He explained as he led the way through the corridors to his main office. "So, I kept an eye on him for a week or so, figured he was someone's son from the days back in Storm or something like that."

"He's not mine." Gibbs said simply, remembering Sicinski's original question last night.

"He's not anyone's from what I can see," Master Sergeant Sicinski said as he opened his office door and walked through, waiting for Gibbs to follow and close the door behind them. "No record of any Harris related to him in the corps for as long as I can see."

"Harris?" Gibbs asked, thinking back, the name struck a bell with him for some reason, but he didn't remember serving with anyone named Harris on any of his tours.

"Sergeant Alexander Lavelle Harris," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained, placing the folder on the desk for Gibbs to read through when he was finished. "Squad mates call him 'X'" He said simply.

"Ok," Gibbs nodded.

"Enlisted out of high school in Ninety Nine, mediocre grades across the board, nothing that stood out." Master Sergeant Sicinski continued as he sat down at his desk. "Did a tour of Iraq, a few remarks from his CO, promoted to Lance Corporal in Oh Three and recommended for Scout Sniper."

"Nothing standing out to me here," Gibbs frowned, picking up the folder and opening it to read through as Sicinski continued on.

"Re-enlisted and went back to Iraq, then last month he got bumped up for advanced training and reported here." Master Sergeant Sicinski explained.

"Looks like a good marine," Gibbs nodded thoughtfully, flicking through the personnel file Sicinski had left for him. "His previous squad?"

"Talked to them before I called you," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded. "Nothing but praise, born marine according to his old CO, involved in Operation Vigilant Resolve with high remarks."

"I'm not seeing anything here that is ringing alarm bells Master Sergeant," Gibbs said with a frown as he continued to flick through Harris' file.

"That's the problem," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded in return. "His file's impeccable," He explained. "The kid's a model marine, if I hadn't of checked, I'd swear it'd been in his blood for generations."

"Adopted?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"If he is, there's no record of it." Master Sergeant Sicinski shook his head. "The only flag that came up was his high school, Sunnydale."

"Now that rings a bell." Gibbs frowned as he closed Harris' file and placed it back on the desk. "Where do I know that name from?"

"California, close to LA," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained. "Wiped itself off the face of the earth in oh three."

"I remember the news," Gibbs nodded. "Harris' is from Sunnydale?"

"Born and bred, the only reason it's in his file was his high school exploded during the kid's graduation ceremony," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained. "It came up on a background check when he enlisted, but nothing ever came of it."

"He speak to anyone about it?" Gibbs asked curiously, the name Sunnydale still ringing a bell for him, but nothing that he could put into words.

"Two sessions with Correll during his basic, got a tick on his file, never had to go back." Master Sergeant Sicinski shrugged. "Whatever it is about this kid Gunny, it ain't in any file we've got here."

"Where is he now?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Out doing a one on one with Instructor Todd," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained.

"What do the other instructors think of him?" Gibbs asked, opening the file again to look at the picture attached to the front page showing Corporal Harris in his dress blues standing proudly.

"They love him," Master Sergeant Sicinski grinned. "Hell, if it weren't for this gut feeling of mine, I'd be right there with them. Kid's a natural, first day here he was acting like he'd been here before, walking around and helping the other twenty four settle in. Half the instructors already said they wished they had more recruits like Harris coming through the gates."

"Marksman scores?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Good," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded. "He was pushed to SDM on his first tour, even before he was promoted to Lance Corporal. Week one advanced he pushed ninety two on his field test. Two shots fired, positive ID, correct wind, elevation, everything. Marked down from a clean hundred because his second shot made his cover."

Gibbs nodded at this information, it was very rare for a kid on his first tour to be the Squad Designated Marksman, normally that distinction was given to someone with far more training than a Private First Class would have under his belt. But hearing Harris' pushed nearly a hundred on his first week advanced test explained why the instructors here loved him.

"I can't put it into words Gunny," Master Sergeant Sicinski frowned thoughtfully. "If it were any other Marine, I'd be happy with him here and would be proud to have him under my command any day of the week."

"But?" Gibbs asked, knowing there was a 'but' coming.

"But," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded. "There's something too familiar about him, I wouldn't have called if there wasn't something off Gunny, and this kid, there's definitely something off."

"The other instructors don't see it?" Gibbs asked, closing the file again and putting it down thoughtfully.

"They've not served with you," Master Sergeant Sicinski shook his head, pointing one finger at Gibbs. "I'm telling you Gunny, this kid, he's you, back then, every moment I'm with him has alarm bells screaming in my head that I should be deferring to him like I followed you back in Storm."

"Following a sergeant around?" Gibbs smiled wryly at Master Sergeant Sicinski. "You never followed me around like that."

"You just never saw me," Master Sergeant Sicinski smiled back.

"Fine," Gibbs nodded, tapping the file with his finger. "I'll talk to the kid, if my gut matches yours, then we'll talk more."

"That's all I'm asking Gunny," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded thankfully. "Just tell me I'm not going crazy behind this desk."

"I never said that," Gibbs said with a small smile as he stood up.

* * *

Standing outside the training area with the binoculars Master Sergeant Sicinski had provided, the sight left little doubt at how good the two men performing the one on one were. "I don't see them." Gibbs nodded, scanning the training area with his vision, focusing tightly on the areas where he'd expect a sniper to have camped in ready.

"I'd be worried if you could," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded back. "They've been out here for three hours now, Harris' record is eleven."

"Before being sighted?" Gibbs asked, putting down the binoculars.

"Before getting bored," Master Sergeant Sicinski smiled over. "Never forget it, kid walked out of the area without taking a shot."

"So?" Gibbs frowned, eleven hours without taking a shot didn't sound like much of a sniper to his mind.

"He did it without the instructors seeing him, just appeared back here, and noted down twenty three shots he could have taken against Corporal Rolling during the time in the engagement area." Master Sergeant Sicinski explained. "We checked them against the tapes, he could have picked of Rolling at any point from an hour in onwards, and he never would have seen it coming."

"He was giving Corporal Rolling a chance?" Gibbs asked dubiously.

"It was more of a game to him I think," Master Sergeant Sicinski said thoughtfully. "He moved around, tracked Rolling as he tried to get a fix on Harris' location. Kid ghosts like you've never seen Gunny."

"Who's he out there with now?" Gibbs asked, noting the information away for later use.

"Smokes," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded. "Sergeant Morley, squad just calls him Sergeant Smokes. Second best we've got, only guy that is close to the kid's level and he's got ten years on him."

"I'd like to speak with him." Gibbs nodded.

"Not a problem," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded, motioning over to Instructor Todd to join them. "Pull in Smokes, but leave X out there a bit longer."

"He'll see it," Instructor Todd shook his head in amusement, knowing full well what Corporal Harris' capabilities were.

"I know," Master Sergeant Sicinski smiled back.

"You think he's got a line on Sergeant Morley already?" Gibbs asked curiously, looking at the instructor.

"Would surprise me if the kid didn't have a shot in the first hour," Instructor Todd nodded back.

"Harris' ever been on the receiving end?" Gibbs asked, looking back to Sicinski.

"Here or in engagement?" Master Sergeant Sicinski asked to clarify.

"Either," Gibbs half shrugged.

"Not here," Instructor Todd shook his head. "Smokes got close ones, thought he had a bead on X, turns out kid had just set a trap with a tree rustling tied to some line, as soon as Smokes radioed in the shot, X radioed in the same from ten feet behind Smokes with a confirmed shot to the back of the head."

"Sneaky," Gibbs nodded in appreciation.

"He got tagged on his second tour," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded at Instructor Todd. "Left ear, minor graze with a centimetre of flesh if that, still took the shot and confirmed the kill before receiving medical."

"The tooth?" Gibbs asked, knowing full well that any sniper with two tours under his belt would at least have one, probably more, hogs tooth souvenirs from engagements.

"On his necklace, alone with two others," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded, knowing Gibbs, like himself, had their own collection to share as well.

"Three for two tours," Gibbs nodded in appreciation of good work.

"Sir," a voice came from behind them, causing Gibbs and Master Sergeant Sicinski to turn from their conversation.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Sergeant Morley." Master Sergeant Sicinski introduced them. "How's it looking out there?"

"The usual sir," Sergeant Morley frowned while shaking his head. "Thought I had him earlier, but just a trick of the light, didn't give away my position to investigate this time though sir."

"Special Agent Gibbs would like to talk with you about Corporal Harris if you don't mind." Master Sergeant Sicinski explained with a nod. "You can speak freely Sergeant Morley, anything you can tell him would be helpful."

"Helpful in what sir?" Sergeant Morley asked curiously. "X isn't in any trouble right?"

"You sound sure of that Sergeant." Gibbs commented thoughtfully.

"Yes sir," Sergeant Morley nodded. "X would never do anything to dishonour the name or uniform, he's the best of the best sir."

"I'm sure he is," Gibbs nodded back. "Corporal Harris isn't in any trouble Sergeant Morley, Master Sergeant Sicinski was just telling me about his record."

"He's as good as they come sir," Sergeant Morley said, standing a bit more at ease now he'd confirmed that Harris wasn't under formal investigation. "I'd trust him with my six any day of the week sir."

"And this is your second one on one with Corporal Harris?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Third sir," Sergeant Morley nodded to confirm. "I requested a rematch after our first one on one sir."

"A rematch?" Gibbs asked, turning to Master Sergeant Sicinski.

"They both agreed," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded to confirm the story. "As neither radioed in a confirmed kill, we allowed it."

"The eleven hours match?" Gibbs asked.

"That was the first one on one sir," Sergeant Morley nodded in confirmation. "The second match lasted six hours fourteen."

"He got the drop on you," Gibbs nodded, guessing how the story was going to end from the way Sergeant Morley was explaining it.

"Yes sir," Sergeant Morley nodded. "Though he only had three chances according to what he said, so must have learned something sir."

"I'll bet," Gibbs nodded with a smile. "What's your impression of Corporal Harris, away from training? Other skills, friends?"

"He's pretty good with all of us sir," Sergeant Morley explained. "Kinda like the kid brother to us all, if he weren't so damn good that is sir."

"Kid brother?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"He's the youngest of the twenty five, by close to five years," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained. "Not the youngest we've had for advanced training, but close."

"I see," Gibbs nodded, motioning for Sergeant Morley to continue. "Anything else?"

"X keeps to himself sir," Sergeant Morley explains. "Downtime he does some wood work, says it relaxes him sir."

"Carpentry?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir," Sergeant Morley explained. "He was working on a bird house last week sir, nice work."

"I see," Gibbs nodded with a frown, the thought of Corporal Harris sat outside the barracks working on a bird house bringing back firm memories of himself doing the same thing pack at Camp Pendleton. "Thank you Sergeant Morley."

"Yes sir," Sergeant Morley snapped to attention and saluted, both to Gibbs and Master Sergeant Sicinski.

"Finish for today Sergeant, grab some lunch and report to ASC at thirteen hundred." Master Sergeant Sicinski said, saluting back and dismissing him.

"Yes sir," Sergeant Morley said before turning in a crisp one eighty and leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

"You still building those boats Gunny?" Master Sergeant Sicinski asked wryly.

"Tell me more," Gibbs said with a frown, despite the glowing file and report he'd just heard, the coincidences, along with Sicinski's gut, were slowly mounting up. "There's something about Sunnydale, not about the town collapsing, but something before that that's just at the back of my mind." He explained as Master Sergeant Sicinski started walking into the engagement area, following him he just shook his head. "Damned if I can remember what though."

"If you remember, let me know," Master Sergeant Sicinski muttered as they walked. "You feel that?"

"He's watching," Gibbs nodded over as they walked. "Probably got a line as soon as we crossed into the engagement area."

"I'd say so," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded in agreement as they reached the tree line where most of the engagements took place. "Think you could see him?"

"Not if he's as good as you say," Gibbs said with a frown, looking around the woodland area for anything that immediately stood out to him as a good place to take a shot from. "I would like to talk with him though."

"I'll have the instructor call him in."

"Sir, no need sir." A voice came from around them.

"Harris," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded at Gibbs look. "How many shots did you have on Smokes this time Sergeant?" He asked aloud, talking into the seemingly empty woods.

"Only one today before he left the engagement area sir." The voice came back crisply. "He still doesn't look up sir."

"Nobody ever does Sergeant." Master Sergeant Sicinski said with a smile as both he and Gibbs looked up at the dense canopy of trees that covered the sky from view above them. "Engagement is over Sergeant, come down." He said simply.

"Sir, yes sir." The voice came back before there was a small rustle of leaves and branches about twenty feet from where they were currently stood and about thirty feet above them in the canopy.

"There?" Gibbs asked, pointing to where he heard the rustle coming from.

"Sir, no sir." A voice came from a short distance to their left, causing them both to turn around, looking up to see Corporal Harris crouched on a thick branch about thirty five feet off the ground and hidden from view by a thicker branch covered in leaves that he was currently holding out of his view.

"And that was?" Master Sergeant Sicinski asked curiously.

"Birds sir," Corporal Harris explained as he silently dropped down to a lower branch before dropping the rest of the way to the ground, a barely audible rustle of leaves was the only sound that he was moving through the woodland at all as he landed before standing crisply and saluting.

"Corporal Harris, Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS." Master Sergeant Sicinski introduced them as Corporal Harris started to walk the short distance over to them.

"Special Agent," Corporal Harris nodded crisply as he came to stand with them. "Is Sergeant Morley in trouble sir?" He asked with a concerned look.

"No," Gibbs simply shook his head, now that he could see Corporal Harris clearly, there was definitely something familiar about him that was ringing alarm bells in his head. Even the camouflage paint didn't disguise the features that he recognised from somewhere.

"Special Agent Gibbs is just here to talk Sergeant, nobody is in trouble." Master Sergeant Sicinski explained with a nod.

"Talk sir?" Corporal Harris asked curiously.

"Have we met before Sergeant?" Gibbs asked thoughtfully, staring at Corporal Harris.

"Sir, no sir," Corporal Harris shook his head.

"You certain of that Sergeant?" Gibbs asked with a frown.

"Yes sir," Corporal Harris nodded.

"You served your second tour in Iraq?" Gibbs asked, motioning for them all to leave the wooded area into the clearing that was still visible behind them. "Served at Fallujah?"

"Yes sir," Corporal Harris nodded as he followed Special Agent Gibbs and Master Sergeant Sicinski out of the engagement area and onto the clearing where the ready area was stationed with Instructor Todd. "Is there a problem with my conduct sir?"

"No, should there be?" Gibbs asked, looking between Master Sergeant Sicinski and Corporal Harris.

"No sir," Corporal Harris shook his head firmly. "Fallujah was clean sir."

"You weren't involved in the April incident?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Sir no sir," Corporal Harris shook his head. "The first only entered the city in June Sir."

"You're stationed with the first battalion in Fallujah?" Gibbs asked, wishing he'd brought the file to confirm all of this.

"First battalion third sir," Corporal Harris confirmed.

"The Lava Dogs," Gibbs nodded. "You were stationed at Kaneohe Bay."

"Yes sir," Corporal Harris nodded as he continued to follow Master Sergeant Sicinski and Special Agent Gibbs off the clearing area and around to the preparation area where Instructor Todd was waiting. "Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs sir?"

"Retired," Gibbs nodded as they rounded the corner into the preparation area. "Want to tell me how you knew that?"

"Probably my fault," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained with a nod. "Been comparing the kid to you since he arrived here, must have looked you up."

"Sir, yes sir." Corporal Harris said quickly with a nod. "It's an honour sir."

"Sicinski been telling old war stories again?" Gibbs asked wryly, turning to Master Sergeant Sicinski with a smile.

"Only the best sir," Corporal Harris nodded back.

"He ever tell you how he got his nickname?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Nickname sir?" Corporal Harris asked curiously.

"Ronin," Gibbs continued as Master Sergeant Sicinski shook his head with a wry smile. "Back in the first few days of Desert Storm, we were out on manoeuvres attached to the thirty first, Gunnery Sergeant Kats, Whiskers we used to call him, was leading us about thirty miles north of Kuwait towards the…" Gibbs trailed off as he reached over to put his hand on Corporal Harris' shoulder, intending to move them away from the quiet area so they could talk more and move the subject back onto Corporal Harris' past and why he seemed so familiar to him.

As he reached up though, Corporal Harris turned to return his training rifle to the equipment locker besides where they were standing, causing Gibbs' hand to rub against Corporal Harris' neck. As the two made contact, both seemed to collapse immediately, like puppets having their strings cut.

"Medical!" Master Sergeant Sicinski yelled out barely before the two had hit the ground. "Get on the line to medical, two down, unknown cause!" He yelled over to Instructor Todd who already had the base line radio in his hands ready to make the call.

"Gunny!" Master Sergeant Sicinski shouted, trying to get a reaction as he felt Gibbs' neck for a pulse. "Get medical down here now!" He shouted out, looking to where Instructor Todd was on the radio barking orders over the line. "What the hell just happened?" He asked aloud, looking between Gibbs and Corporal Harris where they were both laying, crumpled on the ground together unconscious.

* * *

**March 25, 2005**  
**09:17**

"What happened?" Tony asked as he pushed through the doors into the infirmary at Camp Lejeune, noting the marine doctor that was reading a chart next to the two beds. "Is Gibbs alright?" He asked as he walked in, closely followed by Kate and McGee.

"And you are?" The doctor asked, noting the identification wallets attached to their belts.

"Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS." Tony introduced himself, holding out his identification for the doctor to see. "Kate and McGee, also NCIS," He said simply, motioning to the two behind him. "What happened?" He asked sharply.

"We don't know," The doctor answered simply. "Special Agent Gibbs was interviewing Corporal Harris with Master Sergeant Sicinski when they both collapsed yesterday afternoon. Since then they've both been in and out of consciousness sporadically."

"In and out?" Tony asked worriedly.

"They fade," The doctor explained. "It started mid-afternoon, Special Agent Gibbs woke at fourteen twenty one for about two minutes, but seemed confused and disorientated."

"He thought he was in high school," A voice came from behind them, causing the three to turn to the new person in the room who was stood by the doors. "Master Sergeant Sicinski." He said by way of introduction with a nod.

"You were with him when he collapsed?" Tony asked.

"I was," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded.

"What happened?" Kate asked, turning away from where she'd been looking at Gibbs' unconscious form in the bed by the infirmary window.

"They both collapsed," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained.

"I can see that," Tony frowned. "I mean why did they collapse."

"I can't find any reason for it," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained with a frown. "We were out by the ready area, Corporal Harris had just come back from a one on one with Sergeant Morley, and we were all just talking when they just collapsed."

"Corporal Harris?" Kate asked, nodding to the bed that was opposite Gibbs' bed with an unconscious marine laying in it.

"Has he been regaining consciousness as well?" Tony asked curiously.

Master Sergeant Sicinski paused for a moment, looking over at Special Agent Gibbs' bed.

"Well?" Kate asked with a frown, prompting Master Sergeant Sicinski to turn back to them.

"Yes," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded quietly. "But he wasn't himself."

"Not himself how?" Tony asked with a frown.

"He was confused, disorientated like Gibbs?" McGee asked, thinking about what the doctor had said about Gibbs' when he woke up.

"No," Master Sergeant Sicinski shook his head, pausing for a moment, looking at the three special agents. "You work with Special Agent Gibbs?" He asked after a moment.

"What does that have to do with it?" Tony asked as Kate and McGee simply said 'Yes' in agreement.

"He was talking as if he was Gibbs," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained. "Called me Ronin, Gibbs hasn't called me that since Desert Storm."

"He thought he was Gibbs?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. "And Gibbs thought he was in high school?"

"He was asking for someone called Willow, and then for someone else called Buffy." The Doctor explained.

"Buffy?" Tony asked with a small smile. "Who'd name their kid Buffy?"

"Noone I know," Master Sergeant Sicinski said with a frown.

"What was Gibbs doing here?" McGee asked curiously. "There's no active case here, the Director said that Gibbs came down on your request."

"That's right," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded. "I called Gibbs about Corporal Harris, wanted him to come down and talk to him."

"Why?" Tony asked, looking between the younger marine in the bed and back to where Gibbs was laying. "Corporal Harris involved in something?"

"Not that I know of," Master Sergeant Sicinski shook his head.

"Then why did you ask Gibbs to talk to him?" Tony asked again.

"Gut feeling," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained. "Something about Harris was off."

"Off?" McGee asked curiously.

"Things he said, the way he acted, his… style." Master Sergeant Sicinski explained slowly. "I thought he was Gibbs' son at first."

"Gibbs son?" Tony asked dubiously, looking back at the bed where the young marine was laying. "Gibbs doesn't have a son."

"I know," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded in agreement.

"He could have, just not known about it." McGee said thoughtfully. "One night stand?"

"What, twenty five years ago?" Tony asked, walking over to take a closer look at the unconscious marine, though to him there was little similarity between him and Gibbs, besides the haircut.

"Corporal Harris is twenty four," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained. "Born in Sunnydale, on his second enlistment."

"Sunnydale?" McGee asked curiously. "The town that collapsed into the sinkhole?"

"That's the one," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded. "Guess the kid got out of their when the going was good."

"What about Sergeant Morley?" Kate asked, turning back to Master Sergeant Sicinski. "You said Corporal Harris was involved in a one on one?"

"Training exercise," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained. "Sniper vs sniper." He nodded when Kate's face showed understanding. "He wasn't there when Gibbs and Corporal Harris collapsed, just me and Todd Dufonz."

"Todd Dufonz?" Tony asked, looking up from where he was staring intently at Corporal Harris' face, looking for any resemblance to Gibbs.

"Marine Instructor, supervises the one on ones, confirms radioed in kills." Master Sergeant Sicinski explained.

"I'd like to speak with him," Kate said with a nod.

"He's in his office, I've put all exercises on standby until we can get this matter resolved." Master Sergeant Sicinski explained.

"Sergeant Morley?" Tony asked, walking away from Corporal Harris after not finding anything in the face that reminded him of Gibbs in the slightest.

"Barracks on down time until we can explain what happened here." Master Sergeant Sicinski said with a nod.

"I'll take Sergeant Morley," Tony nodded over to Kate. "Dufonz?" He said looking at Kate. "Probie, you head over to the area where Gibbs collapsed." Tony paused, shaking his head in thought. "Gibbs, collapsed. Never thought I'd hear those two words together." He said with a frown. "Check over everything, equipment, clothes, everything."

"Got it Tony," McGee nodded.

"Barracks are two buildings over, I'll have someone take you." Master Sergeant Sicinski said with a nod. "Lance Corporal Jones will take you over to the engagement area." He said, looking at McGee and gesturing to the marine that was stood by the door. "I'll show you to Instructor Todd's office." He said finally, looking at Kate.

"Fine," Tony nodded. "Let me know if there's any change, anything." He said, looking at the doctor and then turning back to Master Sergeant Sicinski when the doctor nodded at him. "You really think he's Gibbs' son?" He asked with a grin, looking at Master Sergeant Sicinski.

"Damned if I know," Master Sergeant Sicinski said, motioning for another Lance Corporal to come into the infirmary from where they'd been waiting outside the doors. "Lance Corporal Moodey will take you to see Sergeant Morley."

"Thank you," Tony nodded.

"I'll do anything I can to help," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained. "Gibbs was a good friend, and a good marine." He said with a nod. "Lance Corporal, show Special Agent DiNozzo to the barracks." He said, nodding when Lance Corporal Moodey saluted and stepped forward.

"If you'll follow me sir." Lance Corporal Moodey said, looking at Tony.

"Sure, lead the way." Tony nodded before following Lance Corporal Moodey out of the infirmary.

"Lance Corporal Jones, show Agent McGee to the engagement area and Corporal Harris' equipment." Master Sergeant Sicinski said simply, gesturing to the marine still stood by the doors.

"After you," McGee nodded before following the marine closely.

"And I'll show you to Instructor Todd," Master Sergeant Sicinski said with a smile at Kate as he motioned for them to leave the infirmary like the others had done.

"Are they going to be alright?" Kate asked, turning to the doctor while Master Sergeant Sicinski waited by the doors, holding them open for her.

"The periods of consciousness are growing in frequency," The doctor explained. "Once they're conscious with no signs of relapse, we can start investigating the cause of the confusion."

"Thank you," Kate nodded over before turning back to Master Sergeant Sicinski. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Sergeant Morley?" Tony asked as he walked over to the station Lance Corporal Moodey had indicated to him from the doors. "Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS."

"Sir," Sergeant Morley nodded, standing up from his bunk where he'd been reading. "Is Corporal Harris alright?"

"Still in infirmary," Tony shook his head. "Did you see what happened?"

"No sir," Sergeant Morley shook his head, putting the book down on his bunk as he walked to stand in front of Tony. "We finished our engagement before Special Agent Gibbs spoke to him."

"Walk me through what happened," Tony asked with a nod, glancing appreciatively to the classic James Bond book the marine had been reading.

"We were on engagement, one on one training," Sergeant Morley explained. "Third run with X, thought I'd finally get the chance to get the drop on him."

"Ex?" Tony asked. "As in Men or Wives?" He asked to clarify.

"Marks the spot sir," Sergeant Morley explained. "Corporal Harris, used to call him Xander."

"Short for Alexander," Tony nodded.

"Then just dropped to X when he started showing us what he could do," Sergeant Morley explained.

"He's good," Tony said thoughtfully, knowing praise when he heard it.

"Best I've seen sir," Sergeant Morley explained. "Got his rifle marksman badge on his first tour."

Tony whistled at that, thinking the kid must have definitely been good to get his badges that early in enlistment. "So you were training with X?"

"Yes sir," Sergeant Morley explained. "We'd been out nearly three hours when I got the radio call to come back in."

"And that was when you spoke to Special Agent Gibbs?" Tony asked curiously.

"Yes sir," Sergeant Morley explained. "Master Sergeant Sicinski and Special Agent Gibbs were there."

"And what did you talk about?" Tony asked with a nod.

"X mostly sir," Sergeant Morley nodded. "Corporal Harris I mean sir."

"I got it," Tony nodded. "Anything in specific?"

"No sir," Sergeant Morley shook his head. "Just about him in general, what he did, how he relaxed, how good he was, that sort of thing."

"And you said this was your third exercise against Corporal Harris?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir, three runs, two times he took me down." Sergeant Morley explained.

"That piss you off Sergeant?" Tony asked, trying to gauge if Sergeant Morley had done anything to Harris and Gibbs while they had been talking.

"No sir," Sergeant Morley shook his head. "X was the best of us, helped us out. Even came down and gave people like Johns and Walker some tips when they were having trouble on the range at twelve hundred."

"Twelve hundred?" Tony asked for clarification.

"Feet," Sergeant Morley explained. "X always said, you don't waste good."

"Rule number five," Tony nodded with a smile. "Special Agent Gibbs used that one too."

"Yes sir," Sergeant Morley nodded.

"Marine rule?" Tony asked, his ever growing curiosity about Gibbs' rules wondering if he'd actually found the source of them now.

"Not rules I know sir," Sergeant Morley shook his head. "X only used a few, but they make damn good sense sir."

"They always do," Tony nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Todd, NCIS would like a word," Master Sergeant Sicinski said as he opened the office door to where the instructor was sat at his desk.

"Very well," Instructor Todd nodded, closing the file of evaluation reports he was going through and standing up as Master Sergeant Sicinski stood aside for the NCIS agent to enter the office.

"Todd Dufonz?" Kate asked simply as she walked in. "We're investigating what happened to Special Agent Gibbs."

"Damndest thing I ever saw," Todd nodded as he gestured for Kate to take the seat opposite the desk he was stood by. "Guys were just talking, him and Corporal Harris, next thing I saw, they hit the deck like a drunk chair force boy."

"Hit the deck?" Kate asked for clarification, ignoring the chair force comment. "They went down for cover?"

"No ma'am," Todd shook his head. "Just fell, like," He paused, snapping his fingers in the air for effect. "Boom, ground."

"And there was no cause that you saw?" Kate asked. "No one else around?"

"Just me and Master Sergeant Sicinski, I swear, the guys just collapsed like they were under hypnosis or something." Todd explained. "Never seen anything like it before."

"And before that?" Kate asked, wondering about the events leading up to the collapse.

"Fine," Todd nodded. "They were fine, chatting away with the Master Sergeant about old days back in the desert."

"Corporal Harris was talking about old days?" Kate asked curiously.

"No Ma'am, the Master Sergeant and Agent Gibbs," Todd clarified. "Corporal Harris was listening just fine."

"What's he like?" Kate asked, curious about the man Gibbs had come down to the base to talk with. "Corporal Harris."

"Damn good marine," Todd nodded thoughtfully. "Third week here and he's walking around like he's been here his entire life."

"Third week?" Kate asked.

"Advanced Sniper Scout Training," Todd explained. "The best of the best."

"I see," Kate nodded, knowing that Gibbs was a Scout Sniper before he joined NCIS, it made a bit more sense for him to have come down to the base now. "How is Corporal Harris doing?"

"He's our one percent ma'am," Todd said appreciatively. "Whoever recommended him for this course, I'd like to find that man and shake his hand in person."

"High praise," Kate said thoughtfully.

"Yes ma'am," Todd nodded. "If I didn't know better, I'd say the kid had been born with a rifle in his hand and an Oorah was his first word." He smiled at the thought. "I'd have the kid at my back any day of the week ma'am."

"Thank you," Kate nodded, thinking about what the instructor had said. "Was there anyone on base Corporal Harris didn't get on with?"

"No Ma'am," Todd shook his head. "He arrived with the twenty five, they all get on with the kid."

"Twenty five?" Kate asked, wondering how many military phrases she'd be subjected to before finding out what happened to Gibbs.

"Twenty five recruits selected for the advanced course ma'am," Todd explained.

"Ah," Kate nodded. "Thank you, you've been helpful."

"Any time ma'am," Todd nodded as he stood up. "Want the kid back on his feet as much as anyone."

"As do we," Kate nodded as she stood up and shook Todd's hand. "I'll be in touch if I have any more questions."

"I'll be here ma'am." Todd nodded as he walked around the desk to open the office door for her. "Hope your agent gets back on his feet too. No marine should be lying around when there's things to do."

"I'm sure they'll both be up soon enough," Kate said, more reassuring herself about Gibbs than anything else. "Thank you again." She smiled as she left through the open door, walking out into the hallway before she heard it close behind her.

* * *

**14:02**

"I've got you the file you asked for Agent DiNozzo," Master Sergeant Sicinski said as he walked into the infirmary, noting where Tony was stood still staring at Corporal Harris. "Agent DiNozzo?"

"Just trying to see if there's any Gibbs in there," Tony explained, waving off the thought as he walked over to retrieve the file from Master Sergeant Sicinski. "This everything?"

"Everything that's not redacted," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded. "You understand that some information is classified."

"Of course," Tony nodded, knowing the feeling of being kept in the dark from military secrets all too well. "He's got a mark on his neck, looks like a burn."

"A hickey," Master Sergeant Sicinski said with a smile.

"A hickey?" Tony asked with a grin. "He's got a girlfriend then."

"A five point five six hicky DiNozzo,"

Tony span around at Gibbs voice coming from behind him. "Boss!" He grinned. "You're awake."

"And feeling like hell," Gibbs muttered. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Tony asked, a note of concern creeping into his voice.

"I remember coming down and talking with…" Gibbs trailed off as a groan came from the bed opposite him, speeding the doctor in the room to move over and check Corporal Harris. "Is he alright?"

"Same as you," Tony explained. "You've both been unconscious for nearly a day."

"A day?" Gibbs asked with a frown, looking past Tony to where the doctor was checking over Corporal Harris. "Sunnydale." He whispered, catching Corporal Harris' eyes. Now that the camouflage makeup had been cleaned off Corporal Harris' face, the features there definitely stuck a bell with him and memories of a small California town were flooding back.

"What's that boss?" Tony asked, not having caught what Gibbs had said.

"Nothing," Gibbs shook his head. "You came down here to check on me?" He asked. "Alone?"

"Kate and McGee are going over Corporal Harris' kit, we were checking to see if whatever knocked you two out had left any residue or anything on the uniform." Tony explained.

"And you were?" Gibbs asked with a frown.

"Waiting for Corporal Harris' file," Tony said, holding up the file in question. "A hickey boss?"

"Five point five six hickey DiNozzo," Gibbs explained. "It's what a marine calls the burn mark on the neck when a hot shell casing catches him." He said with a nod.

"Ahh, gotcha boss." Tony nodded in understanding. So it was a burn, not a hickey. Only a marine would compare a burn mark from their bullets to a bite mark from a beautiful woman. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'll be better when you get me some pants DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered with a frown.

"On it boss," Tony nodded quickly, putting Corporal Harris' file down on the side table and moving off to find out where Kate had already checked through Gibbs' clothing for any residue.

"Mind giving us a moment doc?" Gibbs asked, waiting until the doctor had finished checking Corporal Harris' vitals to ask.

"You're feeling better? No confusion about where you are?" The doctor asked, moving over to look at Gibbs more closely.

"I'm fine doc," Gibbs nodded firmly. "Just like a moment to talk with Corporal Harris in private."

"Fine," The doctor nodded after looking at Gibbs in silence for a moment. "But if either if you feel dizzy, nauseous, headaches, anything, I want to hear about it immediately."

"Fine," Gibbs nodded in agreement. "You too Sicinski, this is just me and Harris speaking, off the record."

"If that's what you want," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded. "I'll be outside if you need me Gunny."

"We'll be fine," Gibbs nodded as Master Sergeant Sicinski moved away with the doctor, waiting until they were out of the room before he sat up on his bed and pulled the sheet off, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the medical gown thing they had him dressed in.

"Sir." Corporal Harris said simply, moving to sit up in bed as well.

"Sunnydale," Gibbs said frankly. "A girl called Willow, a ghost. Said she'd been turned into a ghost by her costume, that everyone was possessed."

"Seven years ago sir." Corporal Harris nodded, confirming what Gibbs was saying.

"That was real?" Gibbs asked, standing up and for some reason feeling safer in the daylight streaming through the windows than he'd ever considered before.

"Yes sir," Corporal Harris nodded as he stood up from the bed as well, wearing the same white infirmary gown that Agent Gibbs was wearing.

"She's a ghost?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow. "And the girl, Buffy, a vampire slayer?"

"She was sir," Corporal Harris nodded again. "I haven't spoken to them in nearly two years sir."

"I remember them Corporal." Gibbs frowned over. "Why do I remember Sunnydale when I've never been there before in my life?"

"Possession sir," Corporal Harris said simply.

"I was there, Halloween. That was you." Gibbs said with a frown. "You dressed as me?"

"No sir," Corporal Harris shook his head. "Well, yes sir, I mean, by mistake sir."

"By mistake?" Gibbs asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes sir," Corporal Harris nodded quickly. "I was just going to dress as a regular soldier sir, but the shop was renting these authentic dog tags. I don't know where he got them from, I guess the set I got must have been yours."

"And you…" Gibbs trailed off. "You got the same?" He asked cautiously.

"Since Halloween sir," Corporal Harris nodded in confirmation. "Gave me the kick in the rear I needed sir."

"Explain." Gibbs said quietly, turning to fix Corporal Harris with a stare.

"I remember Kelly sir," Corporal Harris said quietly. "And the moment you put a bullet through Hernandez." He said simply, staring back at Gibbs. "Right the way up to Ninety seven at NCIS when Franks resigned."

"Everything?" Gibbs asked, not even blinking as Corporal Harris rattled off information that even his team mates or NCIS Director knew.

"Everything sir." Corporal Harris nodded simply. "You?"

"Life in Sunnydale, Willow, Buffy, Giles." Gibbs nodded back. "Thought it was a bad dream when it happened, the memories are stronger now though."

"Must have been when you held my shoulder sir." Corporal Harris rationalised. "Contact must have kick started the memories."

"You joined the marines because of me?" Gibbs asked curiously, not really having much basis to go on about possession or magic that a single day ago he would have laughed off as superstitions.

"Yes sir," Corporal Harris nodded.

"That's where you learned to shoot," Gibbs nodded thoughtfully. "You got everything, memories, skills, everything." He trailed off quietly.

"Someone Xeroxed you onto me," Corporal Harris smiled. "I mean, uh, yes sir." He finished with a nod.

"And you onto me," Gibbs frowned. "High school, twice over." He rolled his eyes. "Who did this?" He practically demanded.

"Giles knows," Corporal Harris said with a nod. "As far as I know, the guy got what was coming to him sir."

"He'd better have," Gibbs bit out, resisting the urge to glare at Corporal Harris more. "So, that's what caused us to collapse, the…" He trailed off as Tony, McGee and Kate came back into the room with his clothes, his ID badge and gun neatly placed on the top of the pile.

"You two getting along I see?" Tony asked as he put Gibbs clothes down on the empty bed where he'd been laying. "Any chance you two are related?" He asked, moving to stand between them, looking at them both in turn to see any similarity now that they were both stood up and conscious.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs shook his head, reaching up and smacking Tony round the back of the head at exactly the same time as Corporal Harris did the same thing, their hands colliding before impacting Tony resulting in a small spark passing between them.

"That's my move," Gibbs said, glaring at Corporal Harris.

"Franks used to do it Sir," Corporal Harris smiled over.

"You knew Agent Franks?" DiNozzo asked curiously, ignoring the slap on the head now in favour of this new information.

"Enough DiNozzo," Gibbs shook his head. "Kate, fetch Corporal Harris his uniform."

Kate simply nodded in response, moving away from where Gibbs had already started to take off his infirmary gown to get dressed again.

"Boss, is everything alright? The doctor's said…" Tony started but was cut off as Gibbs glared at him.

"I'm fine McGee," Gibbs said simply.

"You collapsed, both of you." Tony said, looking between them again. "That's not normal boss."

"I know that DiNozzo," Gibbs frowned as he looked over at him. "I'm fine, really."

"Fine," Corporal Harris nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure boss?" McGee asked cautiously. "We still don't know what…"

"Enough," Gibbs barked out as he pulled on his pants. "I'm fine, Xander's fine, we're both fine."

"Xander?" McGee mouthed over to Tony who shrugged in response.

"You two, get Kate and go back to the car," Gibbs ordered, looking at Tony. "Pack up anything you brought down here on the double."

"Yes boss," and "On it boss." Came quickly from both Tony and McGee as they both moved to leave the infirmary quickly.

"Your team sir?" Corporal Harris asked with a smile, watching as Tony and McGee left the infirmary quickly, following out the orders they'd been given.

"Uhuh," Gibbs nodded, pulling on his shirt and tucking it into his pants before threading the belt through. "I think we can dispense with the sir's now, don't you Corporal?"

"Yes sir," Corporal Harris answered with a small smile.

"Smart ass," Gibbs responded with a smile of his own. "You better pass this course, or I'll come back and finish your training myself." He said as Kate came into the infirmary carrying Corporal Harris' uniform.

"Thank you ma'am." Corporal Harris nodded as he walked around the bed, taking his clothes in arm from the NCIS agent.

"Get back to the car with Tony and McGee. We're heading back to Quantico as soon as I'm finished here." Gibbs explained.

"Everything ok?" Kate asked.

"I will be when people stop asking me that." Gibbs said with a frown. "Get," He ordered, shoeing Kate out of the infirmary. "Unless you want to see Corporal Harris getting dressed." He asked with a smile, pushing Kate out the door so he could close it behind her.

"If she wants to watch you know…" Corporal Harris grinned over.

"Stow it Corporal," Gibbs smirked back. "I'll stay in touch, and Master Sergeant Sicinski will be keeping me updated on your progress here."

"Assumed so," Corporal Harris nodded in response. "Gonna tell him what happened?"

"Don't think he'd believe it," Gibbs shook his head. "Not sure I do."

"Can't argue with the results though." Corporal Harris said with a shrug. It wasn't his responsibility to make Agent Gibbs believe in his life, if he didn't want to believe in the real world, then there wasn't anything he was going to do to push it on him. He knew from Gibbs' memories that he'd seen enough monsters around to bother with the ones he used to face back in Sunnydale, and the ones Gibbs had memories of all wore human faces.

"That you can't," Gibbs nodded, pulling on his jacket before ejecting the magazine in his sidearm and checking it before sliding it back in and attaching it to his belt. "If you ever make it over to Virginia, look us up Corporal." He said, moving over and holding out his hand for Corporal Harris to shake.

"Yes sir," Corporal Harris nodded, moving to hold his hand out before he remembered the shock he got from Gibbs when their hands caught each other as they slapped DiNozzo. "Maybe not." He grinned as he watched the same thought cross Gibbs' mind.

"Semper Fi Corporal," Gibbs said with a smile as he saluted instead.

"Semper Fi Gunny," Corporal Harris responded, snapping to attention and saluting crisply.

* * *

"So?" Kate asked, sitting in the passenger seat of Gibbs' car as they drove out of the marine base. Tony and McGee had both agreed that someone should be in the car with Gibbs for the drive back, as while the doctor had released him, he still didn't understand why Gibbs and Corporal Harris had been unconscious or what had caused it in the first place.

So while DiNozzo and McGee had been deciding who got to ride with Gibbs, Kate had simply slipped into the passenger seat and closed the door while Gibbs started the car.

"So?" Gibbs asked. "So what?"

"Who was he?" Kate asked again. "Tony still thinks he's your long lost son or something."

"Tony watches too many movies." Gibbs said as they pulled out onto the main road and started the drive back to Quantico.

"Come on Gibbs," Kate prompted him again. "You wouldn't have driven down here without a good reason."

"You ever hear of Sunnydale?" Gibbs asked after a few moments of silence.

"Town that collapsed into a sink hole a few years back," Kate nodded. "Always thought that was a bit weird."

"The truth is weirder." Gibbs said with a smile. "Far weirder." He said, letting out a small laugh as he wound down the window and drove along the road, ignoring any further questions as he let his mind drift back to Corporal Harris' memories about Sunnydale.

About an hour later, long after Kate had given up asking for further information, he'd pulled into a gas station to refuel the car, leaving Kate in the car as he fetched a coffee and some bits from the store inside before pulling back onto the road.

"Twinkies?" Kate asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked through the bag he'd brought out of the store as Gibbs continued to drive. "You, like Twinkies?" She asked in disbelief as Gibbs fetched one out of the bag and unwrapped it with practiced ease one handed.

"What's wrong with Twinkies?" He asked with a smile.

"What's wrong with Twinkies," Kate muttered to herself as she took a mouthful of the bottled water Gibbs had got for her for the drive home. "Tony's never going to believe me."

"I would," Gibbs answered her comment with his own as he finished the Twinkie in two bites.

"You would," Kate said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"I believe," Gibbs said, giving her a mysterious smile and chuckling quietly to himself, ignoring the look Kate gave him as he moved his focus back to the drive home.


End file.
